Hay luz ahí arriba
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: No es una historia de miedo, es un reto imposible, es una historia poco común que muy seguramente no ocurriría nunca, porque Rose no parece huraña, arisca, desagradable, violenta, y Scorpius no parece alguien que se enamoraría de ese tipo de mujer, sobretodo cuando tiene cara de Ron Weasley y ni siquiera se le ha rizado un mechón, sobretodo cuando la odia... - Gui, reto EEQCR
1. I

**Gui** : Este fic participa en el **reto Romance Imposible** de **El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas**. La idea es emparejar a una Rose y un Scorpius obligatorios. Yo he elegido la combinación siguiente:

Rose pelo liso, recuerda a Ron, casa otra que Ravenclaw / Scorp Raven, sensible escondido / Uno considera enemigo al otro pero a este no le afecta / Uno es maniático y huraño, siempre enfadado por algo.

Os dejo adivinar quién es quién.

 **Disclaimer** : Jotaká está con sus cosas y yo... yo estoy con sus cosas también.

* * *

 **Hay luz ahí arriba**

I.

Rose murmuraba improperios mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca. La verborrea de su cabeza daba algo parecido al discurso siguiente:

–Busque el libro en la biblioteca, señorita Weasley, te voy a dar yo a ti señorita Weasley, la biblioteca es para la gente que estudia, no soy mi madre, por Merlin, dejad ya de compararme con ella y tampoco soy mi padre, tengo que ser coherente. La biblioteca me produce un dolor mayor que el de mis ovarios cuando tengo la regla. ¡Por los calzones…! –dijo, más alto de lo que debía. La gente se giró a mirar. Rose odiaba cuando la gente se sentía concernida. Maldita pila de libros que se encontraba en su camino, ¿por qué se caían las cosas?

Scorpius observó su pelo suave y sedoso, rojizo, rubio, y sus pecas. Era tan guapa que quería llorar. ¿Por qué el mundo estaba tan mal hecho? Su ceño fruncido le daba un aire melancólico, y su actitud solitaria era de lo más atractiva, ¡pero no! Lo suyo era imposible, aunque le doliese en el alma, ella era la encarnación misma del enemigo. Hacía las mismas materias que él y además las hacía bien (bueno, no conocía sus notas, pero los profes la trataban bien y era tan perfecta…). Sólo faltaba que estuviesen en la misma casa. Y lo peor, ella era una Weasley, hija de héroes de guerra, y famosos, no como su familia. No podía perdonarle esa blancura perfecta que emanaba de su ser. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de lo que más odiaba, y su cruel destino se manifestaba en cada uno de los encuentros que tenía con ella. Todos los días.

Rose apoyó su mochila en un borde de la mesa, ni muy fuera ni muy dentro, para rebuscar en ella el pergamino con el nombre del libro. Estaba en una sección perdida en algún lugar. Dejó la mochila sobre la silla y se fue a pedirle a la bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, que le dijese dónde estaba ese libro. Esa mujer la había calado desde el principio. La miró como miraría a alguien que hubiese cometido un genocidio. Siguió con la misma cara mientras Rose le pedía su libro. Luego la cambió por la de desprecio. Consideraba que cualquier persona normal debería saber buscar un libro en una biblioteca. Bueno, pues Rose no consideraba aquello útil. De todas formas no le gustaba leer.

Pince decidió por fin indicarle dónde estaba, porque no se fiaba de la sarcástica frase de siempre para mandar a la mierda a los alumnos estúpidos. Rose Weasley era capaz de realizar un hechizo de convocación. La joven le pidió poder llevárselo y Pince la anotó en su cuaderno. Rose volvió a la mesa en la que había dejado su mochila pensando que ya era hora cuando vio su mochila en el suelo y a una estúpida rubita sentada en la silla en la que había dejado sus cosas.

Rose carraspeó. Y luego carraspeó más fuerte, porque la muy idiota no se daba por aludida.

–¿Perdona? –dijo, al final, para ver si la chica se sacudía un poco el aura de "soy perfecta, no me afectas".

–¿Es a mí?

–Sí, por supuesto. Mi mochila estaba en esta silla. ¿Con qué derecho la cambias de sitio?

–Bueno, no hay sillas suficientes y tu mochila puede quedarse en el suelo…

–Primero, el suelo está hecho un asco como para dejar mi mochila en él, ¿qué te parece si ahora la levanto y la pongo encima de tu pergamino? ¿No se llenaría de mierda? Y segundo, ¿y si estaba reservándome un sitio?

–Bueno, es obvio que no, puesto que eres sólo una maniática de la suciedad… –la muy estúpida miró a Rose con cara de diversión.

–¿Qué has dicho? –Rose, evidentemente, no se estaba divirtiendo.

–Bueno –repitió por tercera vez, como si fuese un loro que sólo sabía empezar las frases así–, ya, déjanos, ¿ok?

Rose se fue de allí, soltando improperios contra esa estúpida rubia estirada y pija, con voz afectada y complejo de narciso, con risa porcina, ojos de oveja tontita y cara de estornudo.

Scorpius la vio marcharse en un halo de brillante odio. No se dejaba intimidar, no entraba en el juego de las chicas tontas de Slytherin, guardaba el honor, y el la odiaba por ello y la admiraba más si era posible… No fue capaz de estudiar, puesto que cada dos por tres, la imagen de Rose Weasley volvía a su mente. Scorpius odiaba que acaparase tanto su existencia. ¿Cómo acabar con ella?

* * *

Bueno, el título es completamente aleatorio, pero acabará teniendo sentido, ya veréis.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	2. II

**Gui** : Tengo un problema. Y es que he seguido las personalidades tan al pie de la letra que de verdad no van a poder cuadrar ni con cola en una historia de amor. Así que igual acabo forzando el asunto. Os dejo de nuevo los requisitos

Rose pelo liso, recuerda a Ron, casa otra que Ravenclaw / Scorp Raven, sensible escondido / Uno considera enemigo al otro pero a este no le afecta / Uno es maniático y huraño, siempre enfadado por algo.

 **Disclaimer** : Jotaká está con sus cosas y yo... yo estoy con sus cosas también.

* * *

 **Hay luz ahí arriba**

II.

Si Rose le hablase, aunque fuese una vez, al menos podría demostrarle que la evitaba. Pero Rose estaba en su mundo, y eso sí que era lo más odioso de todo. Dudaba que hasta se hubiese fijado en su existencia misma. Era doloroso, tanto para la parte de él que la odiaba como para la parte que la amaba.

Lo curioso fue que pensaba en eso, mientras trituraba su pudding de pescado, cuando el ser revoloteante y feroz de sus pensamientos se apareció frente a él. Se sentó en frente diagonalmente a su izquierda mientras hablaba con Anthony Cabes, un chico de Ravenclaw que siempre comía con ellos. ¿Qué hacía Rose con él? ¿Qué extraña casualidad hacía que comiese en la mesa de los Ravenclaws, en frente a su izquierda, justo cuando pensaba en ella? Para contrarrestar los pensamientos de Scorpius, hay que decir que siempre pensaba en ella. Le parecía una casualidad extraña pero no lo era tanto.

Rose por su parte, estaba enfrascada en una conversación sobre los hombres y las mujeres y sus potenciales diferencias, y había decidido seguirla comiendo con su compañero. Cuando Scorpius intervino en la conversación, su ceño interior se frunció.

Exteriormente parecía escuchar con atención, tener en cuenta lo que Scorpius le decía a Anthony. En su cabeza, sin embargo, las conexiones neuronales iban a toda velocidad. ¿Quién era ese Ravenclaw? A lo mejor estaba en su clase. Tenía la vaga idea de que se apellidaba Malfoy, e igual se llamaba algo parecido a Escorpión, pero nunca había hablado con él antes. Además, lo que decía le intrigaba. Parecía vivir en una sociedad feodal y no haberse dado cuenta.

–Pero las mujeres tienen en su aptitud natural de madres un instinto que el hombre no puede reemplazar –comentaba–, es por eso que hay que fijarse en cómo tratan a los pequeños antes de decidir si vale la pena entrar en una relación. Si está buena, seguramente sea porque puede tener hijos deportivamente.

Rose alzó las cejas de su cara exterior, además de las de la interior. Dejó ver sus pensamientos. No podía tolerar a alguien así.

–Perdona, eh… perdona –. El chico ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla (si viajamos a la cabeza de Scorpius, veremos que estaba muy satisfecho de enseñarle, por primera vez en su corta relación inexistente, que la ignoraba), siguió hablando.

Rose miró a Anthony que no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Nadie, ni los chicos y chicas que estaban alrededor del rubio, parecía haberse dado cuenta. Escuchó un poco más, por si las moscas.

–Sentarse al lado de una chica es un rollo, estamos de acuerdo. Tienen la voz chillona y son unas pesadas, no hay quien las haga callar.

Ahí, Anthony se rio. Rose no estaba tan segura de que fuese una broma. O al chico este (¿Scorpius?) le gustaba provocar, o lo pensaba en serio. Y ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

–Eh, Scorp, no todas tienen la voz chillona –dijo una chica de su izquierda, más allá, como para llamar su atención. Rose comprobó que sí que se llamaba Scorpius.

No duró mucho más, aunque intentó meter baza varias veces, siempre la ignoraban. Decidió no volver a ese lugar a comer y abandonó la conversación que ella misma había iniciado. En realidad, lo único que quería era ir a buscar a alguien y contarle todo lo que había pasado. Alguien resultó ser Tera Wind, una amiga de Gryffindor.

–¿Sabes quién es Scorpius Malfoy?

–Claro, mujer, si está en clase con nosotras.

–Bueno, da igual, nunca me había dado cuenta –comentó Rose, como queriendo dejar ese detalle de lado, apartándolo haciendo gestos en el aire con la mano–. Acabo de hablar con él por primera vez en mi vida y defiende unos propósitos misógino-machistas totalmente intolerables. Me choca. Me pregunto si es realmente así o si lo hace para provocar.

–Rose, sabes que su familia es algo conservadora…

–O sea que es probable que piense realmente así.

Tera no contestó realmente, sólo hizo esa cara de "efectivamente", alzando más una ceja que la otra. Todo ese asunto espinaba a Rose, le daba ganas de romper cosas. ¿Cómo se podía ser así y ni siquiera estar en Slytherin? ¿Es que el chico este tenía muchas facilidades? ¿Había engañado al Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿De verdad creía poder defender ese tipo de propósitos?

Le estuvo dando vueltas varias veces, sobretodo porque volvió a coincidir con él. Las veces siguientes el grupo hablaba de cosas banales, poco polémicas, y Scorpius parecía divertido. Solo que nunca la miraba.

* * *

¿Reviews?

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	3. III

**Gui** : Aquí se ve por qué esto no puede funcionar. Es decir, empieza bien pero...

 **Disclaimer** : Jotaká está con sus cosas y yo... yo estoy con sus cosas también.

* * *

 **Hay luz ahí arriba**

III.

No pudo resistirse. Había comido con él tres veces, aunque a la segunda, ella no había intentado ni hablarle. A la cuarta, Scorpius la miró. Mientras hablaba, ella hizo un gesto, algo, no recuerda qué, pero hizo que la mirara. Y ella le estaba mirando, como se hace cuando se demuestra que se escucha lo que está contando una persona, y entonces se formó un pasaje entre ellos y se la comió con los ojos, la devoró con la mirada mientras hablaba. Sólo estaba ella, que seguía mirándole con calma, que seguía escuchándole. ¡Cuánto habría querido Scorpius que bebiese sus palabras con adoración! Sus ojos eran el centro de todo, sólo le miraba los ojos, pero eran ojos impresionantes, ojos que escuchaban, ojos que le miraban, ojos que vivían por él, por ese instante, por ese momento, y su dueña en estos momentos sólo le veía a él. La había vencido.

Rose se fue hacia el patio pensativa. Scorpius Malfoy la había mirado tan intensamente mientras hablaba que no había sabido qué hacer. Fuera, Tera fumaba. Se le acercó, bajo la llovizna de enero que derretía la nieve.

–¿Qué se supone que está haciendo este chico? De verdad tenía la impresión de que estaba obnubilado por mí. ¿Tú crees que hace eso con todo el mundo?

Tera hizo una mueca interpretable como "ni idea". Rose se quedó a su lado, medio sentada medio de pie, frotando su dedo gordo contra los demás dedos en la mano, con fuerza, como nerviosa, y después haciendo círculos con el mismo dedo. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío y su cara indicaba peligro de acercamiento.

Ya no quedaba nieve y la lluvia se había ido a mojar otro sitio cuando Rose explotó, seis días más tarde. Llevaba seis días sin comer con los Ravenclaws y sin embargo seis días buscando a Scorpius Malfoy, pasando delante de él "casualmente" y comprobando que sí que la miraba todo el rato. El asunto le mosqueaba, el chico no era tan feo, ni siquiera era desagradable, pero era raro. La miraba y luego parecía retractarse e ignorarla. Además de algo bipolar, era machista y conservador. Y ella seguía buscándole. Para que la mirara otra vez. Como si hacer que la mirase hiciese que, de alguna manera, ella ganase la guerra. Guerra que no existía más que en su cabeza.

Era un día normal, Rose pasaba por la biblioteca haciendo que le fastidiaba muchísimo porque se había fijado que Scorpius iba para allá. Dejó el libro que había estado mirando porque estaba en frente de la mesa en la que estaba Scorpius y vio que él se levantaba. De repente, le entró miedo. Miedo y excitación. Se encaminó hacia la salida, imaginando que Scorpius la seguía, hechizado. Se paró un par de veces medio segundo, por recolocarse el zapato con hastío, y se abrió paso entre los chicos que pasaban por ahí. A la salida, se agachó para comprobar que su zapato no tenía nada raro (es decir, para hacer como que comprobaba su zapato por un potencial dolor que no existía pero que le hacía esperar al chico rubio).

Scorpius salió medio corriendo de la biblioteca y ni siquiera la vio: se tropezó con ella. Le pisó la mano, más exactamente, y todo su cuerpo pasó por encima del de ella, directo hacia el suelo. Rose gritó una palabrota monumental, Scorpius consiguió no caerse apoyándose en la espalda de Rose, Rose se medio levantó del dolor, Sorcpius perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo, es decir, con una mano y una rodilla en el suelo, Rose le apartó de una patada y se puso en pie molesta y empujándole y Scorpius, con las dos manos en el suelo, sintió en él la bestia del odio. Con su varita en la mano le habría lanzado al menos una imperdonable.

–¿Qué demonios hacías en el suelo? –No dijo demonios. Dijo una palabrota. Y la dijo gritando. También dijo un adjetivo malsonante entre "el" y "suelo".

Esa fue la razón por la que Rose explotó. Rose, que había comprobado que Scorpius la seguía, pero que había recuperado su malhumor y su mal genio en menos que mata un basilisco.

Se gritaron el uno al otro, desahogándose, acabaron repitiendo "bien" con mal tono, como en las películas románticas malas, se separaron, cada uno se fue por su lado y se evitaron el resto del año. Cada vez que una tentación de relación (cordial) aparecía, se acordaban del asunto y se repetían "es un/una…" otro insulto. Y punto.

* * *

Obviamente no ha acabado. Tenía escritos estos tres capítulos, y el resto, aún no sé si habrá uno o dos, vendrán de aquí a poco.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
